Compromising Circumstances
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Harry is finally allowed to live with his godfather...but is it really such a good idea? (Mild slash hints)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Sirius and Harry aren't mine.

****

Warning: Slash hints. Major age difference. This is actually pre-slash. It will be slash later on. Right now it's the very barest hints. 

****

Dedication: For someone who knows who she is, definitely. I said I'd write a Harry/Sirius, and here it is. Though there's only pre-slash here. I don't like rushing things. 

****

Author's Note: Takes place in Harry's sixth year. Wow! For the first time, it's a Harry/Sirius story that *does not* go on the basis that Sirius and James were once lovers. Sirius and James were never together. Sirius had a brief fling with Remus seventh year, but that's his only relationship out of the mauraders. I just feel like being different!

A lot of people are dead in this. They don't die, I just make reference to them being dead.

****

Compromising Conditions

Sirius was having a very small, highly centered panic attack. He was still getting used to being a free man. He had acquired himself a very small apartment, and was even working. And now, Harry was coming to stay with him. Permanently. All the legal work had been taken care of. Now he was just fixing up the small things. He had fixed up Harry's room as best as he could, but he really didn't know what to do. And his godson was going to be there any minute.

//I'm going to mess up.// Sirius sat on his couch, raking his hands though his long black hair. It had grown out after it's initial clipping, full and glossy. //I don't know anything about teenagers!// He had been so excited about this. he had been waiting for the day his name was cleared and he could take responsibility for Harry like he had wanted to. And now...

//What am I doing? Calm down, calm down. It's only for the summer. It's not that big a deal.// But it was. This was something Sirius wanted to get right. So much had gone wrong these past years...//Don't think about it. Don't think about *them*.// He had lost too many people he cared about. James, Lily, Professor McGonagall, Peter...yes, even Peter. No matter what anyone said, Sirius had seen what happened. Peter had given his life freely, and-in his opinion-had died a forgiven man. 

//I'm going to screw this up, I know I am!// He was known for screwing things up. He had screwed things up in school, he had screwed up things after school, and if he hadn't been so brain dead from Azkaban he probably would have screwed that up too. //It's my fault so much of this happened...and now I'm going to be responsible for Harry. Look what happened last time I was responsible for anyone. I can't do, this, I can't...//

His mental rant was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sirius' head jerked up. He stood, straitening his dark blue shirt. That had to be Harry. He was due to arrive. The Weasley's were bringing him. He had been spending a few days with them, while Sirius finished getting everything ready. And getting used to the idea of having Harry living with him. 

He opened the door, nervous and trying hard not to shake. Harry was standing there. Alone. Well, Sirius had met with Arthur and Molly Weasley before hand, assuring them he was fully capable of taking care of Harry. He didn't know what to say. Harry looked pretty much the same, a smaller, slimmer version of James at that age.

"Hi." Harry said, looking as nervous as Sirius felt.

"Uh...come in." Sirius said, moving out of the way. Harry nodded, stepping into the apartment. He had a small suitcase, and his owl in her cage. Sirius bent down, picking up the cage. "I'll get this for you."

"Oh, thanks." Harry gave a little smile. "I like your place."

"Well, it's just until I get a better job." Sirius said. He had done a few odd jobs for Dumbledore, and there was word of a ministry job for him. He was basically living off of whatever he had left in his account. "Which should be soon."

"That's good. Not that this is bad!" Harry was quick to reassure. "This is...great." And Sirius was pretty sure Harry meant it.

"Well, let me show you your room." Sirius led the way, through the small kitchen, to the living room and off to one of the two bedrooms. "I did what I could with it, I hope it's okay..."

"It's perfect!" Harry exclaimed, as soon as Sirius had opened the door. He had done it up in Gryffindor colors, red and gold. The bed sheets were red, as were the pillows. There was a desk, a closet, a bureau and a large trunk. A few various Quidditch posters adorned the walls. "Thank you!"

"Hey, no problem." Sirius shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. His discomfort only increased when Harry suddenly lung himself at him, wrapping his arms around his godfather in tight hug.

"Thank you."

It sounded like Harry was crying. Sirius returned the hug, kneeling as he felt Harry start to collapse into him to hold his godson as close as he could. He felt Harry rest his head against his shoulder, and he felt the hot dampness of tears soaking through his shirt. He let Harry cry on him, just holding him and rubbing his back in hope of comforting him.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, pulling away and wiping at the tears on his face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Sirius said, resting his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You've been through a lot. It's okay to let it out. I know I've cried a few times these past few months."

"Really?" Harry sniffled, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Oh yeah." Sirius nodded, brushing at the tears that were still trickling from Harry's eyes. His lower lip was quivering, but it was clear he was trying to be brave. "Come on, let's get you settled, huh?"

Harry nodded, standing with the help of Sirius. He put his suitcase down on the bed, and began putting away the few things he had. Sirius couldn't help but flinch when he remembered the stories he'd heard of how the Dursley's had treated Harry. He swore to himself that he was going to do whatever he could to make up for that.

"There." It had only taken maybe ten minutes for Harry to put his things away. Sirius nodded.

"You hungry at all?"

"Yeah!"

Sirius grinned, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder to steer him out to the kitchen. He had stocked up on food, not really sure what Harry liked. So he had just sort of gotten a bit of everything. It wasn't as if Harry was a vegetarian or had special dietary needs.

Lunch was a fumbled, cautious affair. Both parties were very careful with what to say or do. Sirius didn't want to upset Harry, or say the wrong thing. He didn't know anything about teenagers.

"I can't thank you enough, really." Harry said, after they had eaten.

"Harry, please." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to thank me."

"But...you're doing all this for me..." Harry looked up with wide eyes.

"I'm doing it because I care about you Harry." Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing. "Always remember that."

"I will." Harry placed his hand over Sirius, and squeezed. "I...I love you Sirius."

Sirius just nodded, and pulled Harry into a fierce hug. It seemed that all they'd been ding was hugging and getting teary eyed. SIrius buried his face in Harry's hair, stifling a sob that threatened him.

"Come on." Sirius pulled away, slightly surprised when Harry kissed him on the cheek. It was brief and chaste, but it was still unexpected. Harry's lips were warm and dry against his skin, and it was actually an odd sensation. Sirius realized no one had kissed him-in any manner-since before Azkaban.

"Let's play cards." Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair. This was going to take some getting used to...

~~~~~

Want more? Tell me.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Wouldn't want'em even if I could have'em.

****

Warning: Slash. Yes, it's made it's way up to full slash. Have fun peoples!

****

Dedication: This is for the nice folks at Squickcentral. They have sole archival rights.

****

Author's Note: Look! Slash! :-) We get Harry's POV, and so we get to the full fledged slash. Glad people are looking forward to this. And yes, this is a reposting! I was Away for so long, that I lost my account! I'm re-uploading all of my old fics. :-) Plus some new ones, as I'm sure you all have noticed!

****

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Two

Harry sat in his room, textbook open in his lap. His eyes were scanning the page, but his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't entirely sure why he had kissed Sirius. Oh, he knew why he had *done* it, but he wasn't sure why he had picked then and there. He hoped it had seemed natural. Sirius hadn't said anything or done anything, and it had been a couple of days, so he figured it had passed unnoticed.

//That's really not natural, you know.// A small voice in his head said. Harry tried to shake it off. //Liking guys is no big deal. But ones who are a lot older then you and also happen to be your godfather? That's just not right.//

Right or not, that was the case. Harry had found himself thinking about Sirius in the way that Ron generally thought about Hermione. In a very intimate, personal way. Why, he had no idea. He had figured if he liked other guys, he'd probably find himself looking to Ron or Seamus, or maybe Oliver Wood. Not Sirius Black.

//I mean, what is it about him that you like? What makes him so special? Other then being like forty, of course?//

Harry frowned. What was so attractive about Sirius? Well, there was the physical aspect. He had a certain gypsy-like look to him. Thick dark hair that fell to about his shoulders, framing his square, tanned face. His eyes were very dark brown and expressive, and sometimes looked very sad. He had a body that most girls would die for, and obviously some guys as well. 

//Okay, so he's really hot. But so are a lot of guys. Look at, I don't know...hell, even Professor Snape is hot. But I never thought that. Ron! Ron's pretty good looking, too. Oliver definitely. But I don't feel the same way about them that I do about Sirius. Though if I ever starting feeling like that towards Snape, I'd bludgeon myself to death with my potions book.//

So there was obviously more to it then Sirius' good looks. //He's nice to me.// Well, so were Ron and Oliver. And Professor Lupin. Again, no spark of romantic feelings in their direction. //He has a good heart. He's a grownup, but he acts like a kid sometimes. He's not afraid of his feelings. He told me he cried.// 

//I suppose it's just nothing I can put my finger on.// Harry decided. There was no one thing that made him feel the way he did about Sirius. It was a combination. The whole package. The way he looked, talked, thought. There was just an appeal about him, a certain something.

//And I'm going to be living with him.// Harry was overjoyed about that situation. He was away from the Dursleys, and living with Sirius. His godfather. Someone he loved certainly as a friend and family member. But there were those other feelings as well. He tried to ignore them. 

//It's really a waste of emotion. It isn't as if he's ever going to feel the same way about you. One, you're sixteen. Two, you're his godson. Three, who says Sirius even *likes* other guys. I mean, look at him! And he does have those dirty magazines...no, he likes girls.//

//But he might like guys too...// A sneaky little voice would not let the matter rest. Harry sighed, closing his book and wandering over to the window. The vie was the street below, but it was nice. Better then from the Dursley's, for certain. 

//I ought to just be happy. Why can't I be?// He was happy, but there were those nagging doubts. //Why'd I have to pick my godfather for my first crush? If I had to have a thing for an older guy, why couldn't it have been Professor Lupin? He's nice and he's good looking. In his own way. Oh well.//

He put those sorts of thoughts aside. He still couldn't believe this was *his* home now. He didn't have to worry about Dudley, or Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon. He didn't have to worry about chores, or hiding his schoolwork, or anything like that. And he also didn't have to worry about Voldemort, or saving the world, or anything like that.

He sighed, resting his arms on the windowsill. The past two years had been hard. How close had he come to dying? Too close for comfort. And what about those who didn't just come close? His eyes teared up, thinking about Professor McGonagall. There had been a service at school, and almost everyone had turned out. Even Malfoy. 

//It's not fair.// There had been other casualties, people Harry only knew by face or name. Last years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a man by the name of Geddlebin. He hadn't even lasted half the year. Harry was half afraid of who they'd get next year. He supposed it was too much to hope for Lupin.

//Just be happy!// The war was over, and Sirius' name was cleared. He had a family, or as close as he was ever going to get to one. He had his godfather, and his own room, and he lived with someone who loved him. What else could he have asked for?

"Harry!"

The voice startled him, and he jumped, feeling silly with himself.

"Lunch is ready!"

One thing Harry had learned quickly. Sirius loved to cook. He didn't let Harry touch a pan or pot, going so far as to jokingly slap Harry's hand away if he offered to help. Harry quickly scampered out into the kitchen, mouth watering at the smells wafting out.

"Grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, with chips." Sirius set a plate down in front of Harry grinning broadly. Harry returned the smile, feeling his heart give a little flutter as their eyes met.

"Thanks." Harry said, keeping his eyes on Sirius as his godfather sat across from him, starting in on his own lunch. Harry watched him, not able to keep his eyes off thick dark hair and deep eyes.

//You oughtn't stare.// He told himself. //You look like a fool, staring at him like that. He's going to think something's wrong, you sitting here not eating and just staring at him.//

For once, he listened to the little voice in his head. He began eating, moaning audible verbal approval.

"This is so good!" He said, licking melted cheese off his bottom lip. He didn't know how Sirius did it.

"Thanks." Sirius grinned. "I still got it." He said with a wink.

//You definitely have something!// Harry wanted to say, eyes homing in on Sirius' mouth as he licked his lips. His eyes were glued to the pink digit the slid easily over smooth lips. 

//I bet he's a really good kisser. He's got really full lips.// Harry realized he was staring again, though this time when Sirius looked up and arched his eyebrows quizzically.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, wiping his lips with his napkin.

"Um...no. I was just thinking, is all." 

//Nice cover Potter, real brilliant. Now he thinks you're a loon.//

"I know how that is." Sirius raked his hair out of his eyes in an easy motion. "Don't think too had, you'll get a headache. Hey! What do you say we go for a bit of a walk after lunch?"

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"It's been a while since I wandered around muggle London. Maybe we could pick up a couple of things for the apartment, huh? Or catch a movie or something. You know, just do family stuff."

"Sure!" Harry nodded, finishing his sandwich quickly. //Family stuff. You've got to realize that's all it's ever going to be. He's family. You ought to try thinking of him as an older brother, or an uncle. It'll be better that way.//

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher-Sirius had been insistent about that feature-Sirius claimed he wanted to get changed and left Harry to his own devices before they headed out.

//Wonder what he's going to wear...// Harry found himself wondering. He felt rather stupid, but he really didn't care. He was just looking forward to an afternoon out with Sirius, and hoped his godfather felt the same.

~~~~~

More on it's way!


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine

****

Warning: Slashy, but Sirius is clueless

****

Dedication: To all those Sirius/Harry fans out there.

****

Author's Note: Sirius is an idiot. He really is. But such a sweet one. It works in the story. Here we have his point of view, and it's funny seeing how each of them look at a situation. What Sirius sees as nothing more then paternal affection, Harry takes as so much more. Which makes this rather interesting.

I wanted to have this done two days ago, but circumstances didn't allow for that. I apologize!

And yes, I did base the movie they see roughly on an already existing movie...ten points to your house if you know which one. :-) If you've seen it, it's obvious from the title. 

****

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Three

Sirius ran a comb quickly through his hair before smoothing it down with a bit of water. He liked to look his best when he went out. Years of looking his worst had brought that out in him. He checked his reflection. Hair in place, black T-shirt, black jeans, plain leather belt, black leather boots. He decided he was presentable. 

"This'll do." He nodded, giving his reflection a quick flash of strait white teeth. //Not what I used to be.// He thought, shaking his head. Where did the years go? Out the fucking window, that was where. He'd lost too much in Azkaban to get it all back now. He'd have to be happy with what was left to him.

"Harry? You ready to go?" A afternoon out seemed like a very good idea. They'd been in the apartment since Harry came, Sirius leaving once to go food shopping. This would give them a chance for some real bonding time. Not that they hadn't been bonding already, but this...this was family stuff. Sirius needed to get used to that.

"Yup!" Harry came bounding over. Sirius grinned at his godson's exuberance. There was something really refreshing about it, the way Harry just seemed full of life. "Wow, Sirius. You look great!"

"Uh...thanks." Sirius shook his head, laughing. Harry sounded pretty surprised by that. In all honesty, the compliment confused Sirius, caught him by surprise. 

"You really do." Harry said, and Sirius swore he was nodding shyly. //Weird kid.// He decided. 

"Well, good. Come on, let's get going."

Sirius made sure to lock up the apartment well, another habit he was in. He didn't like to think he was paranoid, just careful. You couldn't be too careful. The war may be over, but that didn't mean all dangers were passed.

"Where did you want to go?" Harry asked, looking up with bright eyes.

"I dunno. Just sort of wander. If there's anything good at the cinema, we could take in a movie. I've gotta say, those things are great."

"Never been." Harry shrugged.

"What?" Sirius stared down, amazed. "And you were raised by muggles! That's it, we're going to the movies. There's bound to be *something* playing. We ought to get a tellie for the apartment, too."

"Sure."

"I had one before." He waved his hand, not liking to talk about Azkaban. "I was addicted to it. I'd watch the damn thing for hours, kept me up at night."

"You were a couch potato, huh?" Harry grinned.

"I guess. Hey, the shows were good! Let's hope they still are."

"I wouldn't know." Harry shrugged. "Dudley never watched anything good, and Aunt Petunia only watched the day time shows."

"God, I hate those things." Sirius made a face, and wrapped his arm comfortably around Harry's shoulders in a light squeeze. "So, where to first?

Sirius had a working knowledge of Muggle London. He knew of at least three cinema's within walking distance, one with a rather attractive park near it. He decided to take them down there. If there wasn't anything playing right then, they could always pass the time in the park. Sirius just enjoyed being out. He enjoyed the sunlight and the fresh air, and the ability to be able to enjoy it. It had been too far gone in his life.

"Here we go." Sirius paused, looking up at the bulletin of the small, quaint looking cinema. "Oh shit...uh, don't repeat that." He said, realizing he had just cursed in front of his sixteen year old godson. Or was Harry seventeen now? It didn't matter. "I think this is one of those cinema's that only plays artsy flicks..."

"That's okay." Harry said. "Those can be neat. I mean, look." He walked up to inspect the movie posters. "This one looks pretty good...it's sort of a science fiction horror thing."

Sirius wandered up behind Harry, checking out the same poster. It displayed a femininely attractive man in skin tight black leather pants, a chain mail shirt and sporting a large broadsword and crossbow. " 'Demon Hunter Styx: Deathwatch' Okay..." Sirius shook his head. "You know, you could be right. 'A twisting blend of science fiction and gothic horror.' There's a showing in...an hour. We can grab our tickets, and wait over in the park."

"Great!" Harry grinned, and Sirius decided everything as worth that. Just to see Harry smiling at him. He ruffled his hair affectionately, looking down into Harry's eyes. //He really does look like James.// Sirius let his fingers trail over Harry's cheeks and chin, remembering. //It's scary, really.// He caught Harry looking at him oddly, and pulled his fingers away immediately. He didn't say anything, not really feeling he had anything to apologize for. He purchased two tickets, and the two made their way over to the small park.

Sirius immediately lay back in the grass, enjoying the feel of it under his back. He stretched, and felt his t-shirt ride up a bit. He lay back, letting the warm afternoon sun beat against his bare stomach. It was days like this that just made him happy to be alive. He sighed, folding his hands behind his head, and glanced over at Harry. He was actually a bit unnerved by what he saw.

"Harry....um, I hate to point this out, but I think you're drooling." Sirius gave the younger man an odd look. What on earth could be causing the boy to salivate like that? It wasn't that hot out!

"Er..am I?" Harry licked his lips nervously. "Oh. I was...just thinking. About fruit. Banana's. And how good they taste...er...yes." Harry flushed, and looked away quickly. Sirius just nodded, looking at him askance. //Definitely a weird kid.// 

"Sure..." Sirius turned his gaze back to the sky. Harry was quiet a while, before launching into a long winded description of the last Quidditch game of the season. Sirius listened intently, not exactly interested in the subject matter, but just in hearing Harry talking so animatedly. He had been real worried that his godson would be burnt out after going through so much. But he seemed as full of life as ever. At least some of the time.

"Shit." Sirius mentally kicked himself again. It was hard sometimes, remembering that he and Harry were so far apart in age. He sometimes felt like they were only five or so years apart, not twenty. He chalked it up to spending most of his life in Azkaban. He had went in when he was only twenty two, and he hadn't exactly matured beyond that point.

"What?" Harry asked, obviously not startled by the swearing.

"We've got to make the movie." Sirius reminded. 

"I almost forgot!" Harry grinned nervously, and Sirius sat up. 

"Yeah, me to." He stood, offering his hand to help Harry up. Harry looked at him intensely, green eyes meeting dark brown, and Sirius thought that his godson held onto his hand a bit longer then need be. //He's still hurting inside.// Sirius thought, giving Harry's hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. It was returned, and Harry did not let go. Sirius thought nothing of it, and they walked hand in hand back to the cinema, to get snacks and take their seats. Sirius for one, was actually rather interested in the movie. Or became so, after giving the trailer poster one more look.

//For such a skinny guy, he looks like he has a huge package. I don't really like blonds, though...// Sirius shrugged, and followed Harry into the rather dimly lit lobby. At least they were spending time together, even if Harry was acting somewhat weird. Sirius decided to have a talk with him, but later. After they got home. Right now, he wanted Harry to just sit back and enjoy the movie.

~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Still not mine. At all.

Dedication: This is for Magenta, and everyone who was in the chatroom when I was trying to think of titles for gay porn magazines.

Author's Note: Well, my wonderful mood has just been shot to hell. Why are people nasty? Why in the name of everything holy are people nasty? I see no point to it. So now this is going up much later then I'd intended, because of idiot people who don't *tell* me they need the phoneline beforehand. I wanted this posted before 8:30 Friday night. Obviously, that is not the case.

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Four

Harry came out of the movie with his head abuzz. Sirius came out of it still asking questions, as he had done since five minutes into the plot. It had been a good movie, in Harry's opinion, if a bit long. Three hours or so, but it had been worth it.

"Okay, but she died!" Sirius was saying. "What's the point of going through all of that, if she just dies in the end?"

"See, that's the point." Harry said. "He went through all of that, and she died. It's like life. The good guys don't always win."

:Yes we do." Sirius said, stubbornly. "Or we should. Especially in the movies!"

"But there's the whole 'whose right whose wrong' thing, too. I mean, the movie showed Styx as being the good guy, right? And Vasten as the bad guy. *But* Vasten only kidnapped Nika because his own life was being threatened. In the beginning, he hadn't done anything wrong. *And* Styx was only doing it because he was offered the reward. So who was really in the wrong?"

"Um..." Sirius frowned, then shook his head. "Definitely not my kind of movie. I like stuff blowing up and lots of good sex scenes...um...I mean..."

"It's okay." Harry said. "I'm almost seventeen. I've seen sex scenes. Well, read about them."

"You shouldn't!" Sirius said, so vehemently that Harry had to laugh. Sirius was taking the father figure role to far.

"What?" Sirius asked. "You're not...I mean...you haven't...?"

"Had sex?" Harry asked, and grinned again when Sirius flushed. "No, I haven't." He said. 

"Good. Cause I can tell you a lot of loose girls would star swearing up and down you knocked them up. And hell, you may have." Sirius tone wasn't humorous anymore. That was something Harry had never thought of, for obvious reasons. He gave a weak grin, and decided now was as good a time as any.

"Oh, that's something you don't have to worry about." Harry said.

"Because you'll always be careful." Sirius said, tone grave and heavy.

"No..." Harry said, as though talking to a small child. "Because I don't plan on sleeping with any girls."

"Going to be celibate, huh? Yeah, that'll last until some girl smuggles herself naked into your room. Don't laugh, it happens!" Sirius nodded sagely, and Harry wanted to smack himself.

"No, I'm not going to be celibate." Harry said, looking at Sirius knowingly. No realization dawned, and Harry sighed. He would have to spell things out, it seemed. He took a deep breath, and turned to face Sirius. "I don't like girls like that." He said, solemnly. He waited for Sirius' reaction. He wasn't sure what to expect. Probably shock. Maybe initial disgust, and then hasty assurances that that was fine, all teh while Sirius backing away. He did not expect:

"Oh. Well that's good then." A pause. "Okay, so it's no big deal that she died at the end?"

Sirius was still going on about the movie. He didn't care that Harry liked other guys. Well, that was a relief. Harry nodded, feeling a little bit better. Maybe that meant there was some sort of hope for him! Maybe Sirius liked guys too! He needed to find out. But how?

"Yes." Harry went on to explain the plot of the movie yet again, to a still confused Sirius. They walked slowly back to the apartment, and Sirius decided they'd stop off and buy a tellie. A large one. Sirius wanted a big screen, and Harry wasn't going to argue. A big screen tellie would be great. They picked one out, and had it delivered immediately. All the while Harry was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of Sirius' sexuality. It wasn't as if he could casually slip it into conversation.

'So, nice weather we're having. Are you at all into men?' No. It just wouldn't work. He would have to do it much more subtly. Maybe...maybe if he 'accidentally' left out one of his own adult magazines. If Sirius showed any interest...

But then Harry left himself open to being blasted out over having dirty magazines. Which would make Sirius a huge hypocrite, as he had plenty of his own in a drawer by his bed. Harry had found them by accident, looking for socks. He could always fling that in Sirius' face. And really, finding out if there was even teh slightest chance of anything was worth getting yelled at.

//Maybe that's what I'll do...or if we get any adult channels...// Harry knew there were a select few muggle channels that catered to men of his tastes. If he 'accidentally' left one of those on... but what would that mean? How would he find out? Keep watch? Post a stakeout? Well, that worked. He'd leave out magazines, or the channel, and hide in the kitchen. He could use his invisibly cloak, so as not to be seen.

//But so what if he does like guys. That doesn't mean you have a chance.// But Sirius had been really touchy feely today. Touching his hair, his face, and holding his hand...maybe there *was* something there!

//Well, we'll just have to see.// Harry decided. He excused himself early, in order to plant the bait. He had a couple of magazines, nothing too bad. Just a few aides to when he was busy with himself. They were, in his opinion, very arousing. If Sirius was into other guys, he'd like them. 

Sirius didn't seem to concerned when Harry darted off to be around nine. The tellie was on for a while, Sirius becoming addicted within ten minutes of turning it on. But around eleven it was finally shut off. Harry knew Sirius got up to go to the bathroom every night at around one, so he was hoping then he would see the magazines.

Harry slipped out of bed at around midnight, two copies of 'Casanova' and his cloak tucked under his arm. He dropped them onto teh coffee table in front of the tellie, and hurried off to the kitchen to wait...

~~~~~


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me.

****

Warning: Some more mature adult themes in here. And hints of Sirius/Remus slash in the past.

****

Dedication: For Magenta. And Kitten. And Slash Muse. Enjoy!

****

Author's Note: Well, this was written at five thirty in the morning. I don't feel well, and I have a day off from work. And there's a song on VH1 Insomniac that I haven't heard in a very long time. I'm happy. The video's rather lacking though. Just realizing now that I've seen it. If I'm rambling, please remember it's five thirty in the morning. I woke up early, and couldn't get back to sleep. Ah well, what can I do? Write, of course...

****

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Five

Sirius rolled over, groaning. He didn't have to look at his bedside clock, he knew what time it was. It seemed no matter what he did, his bladder was on a strict schedule. One o'clock, and he had to go. Groaning, he sat up in bed, scrubbing his hands over his face. He slipped out of bed, searching around on the floor for his sweatpants. it was a warm night, so he had opted to sleep devoid of clothing. It was just easier that way. Except now he couldn't find his sweatpants. He gave it up, and just pulled on a bathrobe. 

//Stupid, stupid, stupid...// He mumbled to himself. He yawned, padding groggily to the bathroom. The apartment was silent, and he almost didn't like that. There was something almost disturbing about a dark and noiseless room at night. He swallowed hard, pushing any bothersome or troublesome thoughts out of his mind. He stumbled into the bathroom, turning the faucet on just to make some more noise. 

//Much better...// He thought as he relieved himself. He washed his hands, and found himself staring in teh mirror. He was looking better, much better. But when had he gotten so old? At least there was no grey in his hair, like Remus. They could both pas for being in their late twenties, rather then their early forties. He peered closer. There were fine lines around his eyes and at the corner of his mouth. 

//Holy shit. Look at me.// He hated this. It was a constant reminder of his missing years, all the time he had lost. It wasn't going to come back, either. It was gone for good. Thirteen years. Well, at least he had now. He washed his face, and realized he wasn't tired anymore.

//Great. Well, I could watch the tellie.// He had decided that yes, he did like television as much as he had. Though some of it was extremely bizarre. He stretched, pulling his robe tighter about him. Wandering into the kitchen, he grabbed a plate of fried chicken out of the fridge to snack on. //I guess I could have a beer to. Help me sleep, definitely.// He got the six-pack out as well, and headed into the living room.

//Let's see what late night television is like now.// He plopped down on the couch, and reached for the remote. That's when he saw them.

//What the...?// He wasn't an idiot. He knew *exactly* what the two magazines lying on the coffee table were. //Well, I know what Harry does at night. Though why he's doing it in the living room...oh well.// Sirius shook his head. //Weird kid.// He picked up one of the magazines, still shaking his head. //Oh, he could've been doing it in front of the tellie. Who knows what's on late at night...I've gotta teach him to clean up after himself. 'Casanova', eh?// Sirius couldn't fault Harry's taste in magazines. He'd picked up a few 'Casanova's' over the years. Not since out of Azkaban though. His sexual experiences, whether with himself or someone else, were extremely limited. He had *attempted* to rekindle what he had had with Remus, but it was useless. Remus had changed too much. 

//He moved on.// Sirius sighed. He missed Remus, not just as a lover. He missed him as a friend. They kept in contact, which Sirius decided was a good thing. He would be clueless as to how to raise Harry if it weren't for Remmie's letters. If he had a problem, Remus was right there with advice. //Wish he still had feelings for me.// They had never had any sort of deep, mad love, but it had been good. So it had only been a year, but it had been a great year. And Remus had been nearly insatiable. Sirius could name at least twenty different rooms in Hogwarts where they had made love, and countless spots over the grounds. At least Remus had somebody, or so he hinted.

//And he made a few good points.// Sirius sighed, remembering the brief conversation...

***

"Sirius." Remus sighed, placing his hands over Sirius'. "I'm flattered that you still fancy me, but...I think it would be a horrid idea."

"Really?" Sirius bit his lower lip, surprised at how hurt he felt.

"Yes. There's nearly sixteen years missing between us. We're not the same people we were. And besides, you're not entirely thinking clearly. No, let me finish. You've been in Azkaban for twelve, thirteen years. And then you were working on the war effort. You're starved for physical gratification, which is understandable. And you know for a fact that I, conceivably, return your affections. I am, in essence, a 'safe bet'. And I'm at a place in my life where I'm looking for so much more then a quick tumble in the sheets. Not that that's how this would turn out, mind you, but there's a good chance. And...well, someone has caught my interest of late."

"Oh." Sirius nodded. Well, Remmie had made some sense. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I didn't just think, 'hey Remus screwed me once, he'll do it again'. I do miss that."

"I know." Remus nodded. "I miss it to. But it's in the past. We're different people now, and so our relationship is different. It only stands to reason. You'll find someone, Padfoot, there's no need to worry about that. Whether for sex or something more."

"I'm no worried." Sirius said, smiling slightly. "But uh, if stuff doesn't work out with you and whoever, let me know?"

"Of course." Remus nodded. "Perhaps, in time, it'll be right for us to try again."

Remus held out his arms, and Sirius hugged him tightly, wishing he didn't feel quite so empty inside. But Remus was right. They had both changed, for better or for worse neither of them knew...

***

//Well, I haven't found anyone. Not that I've tried to meet anybody.// But how could he, now? He couldn't just walk out and find someone. He supposed he could ask Remmie if he knew anyone. Remus liked setting people up. 

//Too bad he didn't just want to fool around.// Sirius had slept with plenty of people, men and women, and no one compared to Remus Lupin. There was a wild, uninhibited quality about him. And he had been extremely experimental. not to mention the bondage fetish...

//There's definitely something hot about being tied down and blindfolded.// Sirius closed his eyes, remembering. Remus had used silk scarves, tying his wrists to the headboard, and one to cover his eyes. Sirius had been at his lover's mercy. He could feel a stirring between his legs, thinking about it. He cursed, opening his eyes and trying to shove the memories away. Of course, he opened his eyes and found himself looking down at a pouting, sultry looking young man with dark auburn hair and soulful blue eyes.

//Great. Now I'm horny as hell.// He sighed, realizing he'd have to do *something* about it. Well, he had lotion and two dirty magazines. Well, two *new* dirty magazines. He had his own, but they were mostly all of the heterosexual type. He hadn't used one of these in a while. Deciding there was no harm, he flipped the top magazine open.

//Aw...it's one with lot's of articles...// Sirius didn't understand why they put articles in dirty magazines. Did anybody actually read them? Honestly, what did things like 'Acceptance in the Workplace' matter when you wanted to get off? He flipped through the centerfold, deciding he liked that pretty well. It as the same pouting young man from the cover, but now he was lying on his stomach on a bed, the line of his back, buttock and thigh making a sensual arch. 

//Wonder where they get the models for these things.// It looked like a pretty damn good job. Of course, Sirius also wanted to know where they found the models for romance novel covers. All he his life he'd been told he looked like he walked off of one. 

//Oh, here we go.// He flipped the page. Full frontal. He licked his lips, listening to make sure the apartment was well and truly asleep. He felt a bit guilty. Then he felt *very* guilty. //No. I'm not going to jerk off in the living room with my seventeen year old godson asleep in the next room. That's just dirty. I'll, I dunno, sleep it off.// He put the magazine down, hoping it looked like he hadn't touched them. He'd let Harry get up first, to remove the evidence, and he'd just pretend like nothing ever happened. 

He rose, painfully aware of what he had decided not to do. But he had made the right choice. He had to set a good example, and be responsible. And jerking off in the living room was neither of those things. 

He collapsed on his bed, but couldn't sleep. //All right, you're in your own damn bedroom.// That was safe. He let his robe fall open, and quickly took care of himself. He didn't even think of anything really, he just wanted to finish. A simple spell took care of the mess, and he was able to slip into a deep and rather dreamless sleep. No realizing he had left his own evidence in the living room...

~~~~

I love leaving cliffhangers! The evidence would be the chicken and beer.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

****

Warning: Still slash

****

Dedication: To Magenta and Kitten, who dragged me kicking and screaming into the world of Sirius/Harry.

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, I sort of forgot about this series. ::flushes:: Sorry! But here's another chapter, even if it's just a plot development one. This is a set up chapter. Nothing very interesting happens, but it's setting things in motion. :-)

****

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Six

Harry didn't know what to do. Sirius hadn't taken the bait. He had looked sort of interested, but then he had left. And he had left a mess in the living room. Harry had put the beer and chicken away, and then took his magazines back to his own room. So much for that idea, he decided, as he sat at the breakfast table waiting for Sirius to wake up. He sighed, chewing at his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how else to figure out if Sirius like other guys.

"Morning." Sirius mumbled, staggering into the kitchen.

"Morning." Harry said brightly. He smiled, brain working in overtime. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, actually." Sirius said, sitting down across from Harry and grabbing the pitcher of orange juice. 

"Oh good." Harry nodded, a light going off in his head. "You were up pretty late last night."

"Was I?" Sirius looked confused.

"Yeah. I had to go to the bathroom around midnight, and you were in your room. But this morning you'd left your late night snack in the living room."

"Huh?" Sirius' face scrunched up as he obviously tried to think.

"Beer and chicken." Harry said, reminding him.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius nodded. "I left that out? Ah, shit...I mean...crap."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I put it away this morning."

"Oh, good." Sirius nodded. "Did you clean up after yourself, too?"

"Oh...uh..yeah." Harry had the decency to flush. "Sorry about that..."

"Went to the bathroom my arse. Uh...bum." Sirius said, shaking his head. "Pardon my French."

"Sirius, you can swear in front of me. It's no big deal." Harry said. "Uh...I didn't...I mean, you didn't get offended, or anything, did you?" Harry asked, trying to seem guilty and ashamed and apologetic.

"Oh, no." Sirius shook his head. "Like I've never seen a dirty magazine before...and it was at least tasteful. Just don't leave them out, okay? What if we had company?"

"Then there'd be some funny questions." Harry said, grinning. "And besides, who would visit?"

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. At that moment, as if on cue, an owl tapped at the window. Sirius rose, to let it in.

"Whose is that?" Harry asked. It was a small black owl, that he had never seen before.

"I dunno." Sirius frowned, untying the parchment from the owl's leg. He opened it, and Harry offered the owl some breadcrumbs and orange juice. He watched Sirius' eyes as he read the letter, relieved that there was no concern or panic.

"It's from Remus." Sirius said. "He wants to know if it would be okay for him to stop by in a few days. See! We do get company."

"Pr. Lupin might be coming by?" Harry's face lit up. He had always felt very close to Lupin, and missed him terribly.

"Yeah, I don't see any reason why not." But Sirius' face took on an odd expression. He sighed, and folded the letter.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius sighed. "You can write back, if you want."

"Okay..." Harry frowned, stroking the strange owl. He didn't think Remus owned one. It was a nice owl, but it didn't seem to suit the quiet, shabby professor. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "It's...it's nothing you need to hear about, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, tilting his head. "I mean... you two are friends, aren't you?"

"Of course we are." Sirius said. "We're good friends. That's not what it is. It's...it's something...I'm probably just jumping to conclusions is all."

"Oh. Okay." Harry nodded, and scribbled a quick note to Lupin. He wanted to know what Sirius was getting all worked up over. He tied the note to the leg of the owl, giving it one final pet before sending it out.

"So..." Sirius said, sighing again, He really looked worried over something.

"Sirius, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because you look like you're really upset over something."

"I'm just putting a couple of things together, is all." Sirius said. "Do me a favor...don't as Remus too many questions about his personal life, okay?"

"Why not?" Now Harry was really confused, and intrigued. What was going on in Lupin's life, that Sirius didn't want him to know?

"Because we may end up hearing things we don't want to know, that's why." Sirius said. "I...I think I may know whose owl that is, is all."

"Oh?" So...was Lupin with someone that Sirius didn't approve of?

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "But like I said, I may just be jumping to conclusions. I'll...I'll talk to Remmie about it."

"It's his life, Sirius." Harry said, feeling he had to stick up for his old professor.

"I know. But...that doesn't give him the right to waste it on people who don't deserve him."

Harry was taken aback by the vehemence in Sirius' voice. Maybe...maybe Lupin was with Sirius' ex girlfriend. That would explain things a little bit. Not much, but a little. Unless....

"Who does deserve him?" Harry asked quietly. Suspicions were forming in his mind, suspicions he didn't really like.

"Can we talk about something else?" Sirius asked, and Harry swallowed hard.

"Sirius do you...?" Harry couldn't even finish. He wanted to know, he had to know.

"Yeah." SIrius nodded. "Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, so you've got to pretend like you never heard it." Sirius said, gravelly. Harry nodded, just glad he'd get the whole story. "Remmie and me went together a bit in school." He explained, and Harry nodded. So...Sirius did like other guys. "I...uh...I wanted to give it another try, now that everything's calmed down. He said no, cause he was interested in someone else, and too much time had passed and all of that. I still like him though, a lot." Sirius sighed.

"It's okay." Harry found himself saying. //So he likes Lupin.// He was surprised at how sad that made him feel. It looked like there was no chance for him, even if Sirius did share his tastes. 

"I haven't seen him since we talked, and...thing's haven't gotten any easier." Sirius scrubbed his hands through his hair, and Harry patted his arm comfortingly. "I probably shouldn't be talking to you about all of this stuff."

"It's okay." Harry said. 'I mean, I'll help how I can..."

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I...was with anyone? Over fifteen years. Over fifteen years with nothing. I'm going nuts, Harry." 

"Wow. You must be *really* sexually frustrated." Harry said, eyes going wide. "I mean...I've gone over fifteen years, but that's just cause I'm a virgin."

"Yeah, so you have no idea. It's hell, Harry, it's pure hell. And seeing Remmie, and knowing he's not with me, and pretty damn sure who he's with..." Sirius shuddered. "It just sort of pisses me off."

"But as long as he's happy..." Harry urged. //Okay. So there's no chance there. And if Sirius is *that* starved for sex, maybe anything will look good...I could seduce him, I bet.//

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "It'll be good to see him, at any rate. So, what did you want to do today?"

"Whatever." Harry shrugged.

"We could go to the zoo." Sirius offered. "Haven't been in ages. Always liked it."

"Okay." Harry didn't care what they did, as long as they were together, and Sirius wore tight jeans.

"Great. Come on, we'll have breakfast and head out." Sirius grinned, and Harry returned it. Things were suddenly looking up...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

****

Warning: Still slash

****

Dedication: To Illiterate, for following the series!

****

Author's Note: Just in from work. Tired, Spellchecked this and now I'm sticking it up. Enjoy!

****

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Seven

Remus was coming. Remus was going to be there. Sirius was half dreading it. Remus. For some reason, ever since Remus' polite rejection, Sirius had been thinking about him more and more. //I guess it's true what they say. You always want what you can't have.// He sighed, scrubbing at the spilled sauce on the countertop with a ferocity not needed. No matter what he did, or what he told himself, this was going to be awkward. At least cleaning was somewhat taking his mind off of the fact that in about half an hour or less, Remus would be in the apartment.

//As long as he doesn't talk about *him*, I'll be fine.// Sirius tried to tell himself. Harry was in his room, doing whatever it was Harry did in his spare time. Besides look at dirty magazines. He continued scrubbing at the counter top until he looked down and realized he was beginning to wear a smooth spot in the surface of the counter.

//Damn it!// He put the cloth away, and ran a hand through his hair. He had done everything, twice, to get the apartment ready for Remus' arrival. Including making sure the couch really *was* a pullout like he had claimed.

At the knock on the door, Sirius nearly jumped a mile. He hated the fact that he was so jumpy. He took a deep breath, and opened the apartment door, making sure he had a wide smile on his face. He as going to do this right.

"Remmie!" he said, eyes traveling up and down the slender form of Remus Lupin. //Damn. He looks good.// Remus was looking good. His tawny hair-though streaked with white-was neatly trimmed below his ears, and fell in loose waves. His golden eyes had a hint of sparkle to them, and his weathered face was tanned. His plain grey robes were of a moderate cut, and hung off of his lean body nicely.

"Sirius." Remus smiled warmly, and moved to embrace his friend. Sirius kissed him chastely on the cheek, wanting to do much, much more.

"Come on in." He said, pulling away. "Harry! Remus is here!" He raised his voice, to make sure Harry heard him. Having Harry out would definitely help him to restrain himself.

"How is Harry?" Remus asked, setting down his small suitcase.

"He's doing really good." Sirius said, glad of a nice, safe topic. "He's settled in good. He's adjusted and all of that."

"I'm glad to hear it. and how are you adjusting to it all?"

"Oh, we've had a couple of bumps, but I'm doing okay." He smiled sheepishly. "Got a couple of funny stories...hey Harry!" He trailed off as his godson came out of the his bedroom. 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed, flinging himself across teh room and into Remus arms. Sirius smiled, watching on as teh two embraced. Maybe everything was going to be okay, after all.

"You look very well Harry." Remus said, holding the younger man at arms length. "You've grown up quite a bit."

Sirius had to admit Remus was right. He hadn't really looked at Harry. He was tall and slim, and his tight red T-shirt displayed lean muscles that had been lacking in earlier years. His jeans clung to tight curves and angles, and Sirius decided Harry had grown up. And nicely.

"Thanks. You look really good too." Harry smiled up at his old professor, and Sirius couldn't help but wonder if his godson had a bit of a crush on the werewolf. That would be cute. and who knew...//Hey, Harry's old enough. And I'd much rather see Remmie with him then...// A plan-a very bad plan-began forming in Sirius' mind. 

"So, why don't we all go into the living room and catch up?" Sirius said, beaming. //Wait...this is a stupid idea. You want Remmie with *you*, not someone else.// Sirius was a mess. He knew he needed to calm down, or else he was going to do something stupid. He stopped thinking properly when he started to panic.

"Sounds a very good idea." Remus said, putting an arm casually around Harry's shoulders. Sirius felt a small surge of jealousy, and pushed it down. //This is ridiculous. You're just acting like this out of spite. Stop it.// He took a calming breath, and led the way into the living room. He sat down immediately on teh couch, and Harry scurried up to sit beside him. Remus took the chair.

"You know, it's really not fair that Professor Lupin should have to sleep on the couch." Harry said. //He can always sleep in my room...// Sirius added, mentally.

"No, that's fine." Remus said, shaking his head. "Trust me, I've slept on far worse." 

"And we don't have a spare room. Not yet, anyway." Sirius reminded Harry.

"He could always sleep in my room, and I could double up with you. I mean, if that's okay..." Harry trailed off, turning wide green eyes onto Sirius.

"Uh...I don't see a problem with it." Sirius said, thinking. //Harry's little. Well, sort of. And I've got a big bed.//

"Oh Harry, I wouldn't want to put you out of your bed." Remus said. "And please, call me Remus. I'm not your professor at the moment."

"It's okay." Harry responded brightly. "I feel bad, you having to sleep on the couch. My bed's pretty comfy. And I've been in Sirius' room, he can stand to have me in there for a few days."

"It's fine, Remmie." Sirius said. "It's a good idea, actually."

"All right then." Remus nodded. "Now...tell me how you two have been getting on."

The next few hours were spent in lighthearted conversation. Sirius decided he was completely be smitten with Remus. He kept watching his hands, remembering what those hands were capable of. Harry and Remus were taking and laughing like old friends, but Sirius could hardly follow the thread of conversation. He excused himself to make dinner, and began chopping vegetables with an angry determination.

"what's wrong?"

he hadn't even heard Remus come into the kitchen. He turned, and found himself meeting a pair of soft golden eyes.

"nothing." he said, forcing himself to smile. //it's not fair. It's not right.//

"You can't lie to me, Sirius." Remus said, softly. He approached Sirius, eyes concerned and partially hurt. "It's because of Severus, isn't it?"

"Don't be stupid." But Sirius looked away, and turned back to the vegetables. //So I was right. God damn it! Fucking hell!// The knife he was using smacked down harder now.

"Sirius..." Remus placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Please. I don't want things to be difficult between us."

"Then stop seeing Snape." Sirius regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, as well as the bitter tone with which he had spoken. "Sorry." he said, setting down the knife. "But you know how I feel about him."

"Yes. I do know." Remus nodded. "But I feel about him as well. In a much different manner, but still...he was not exactly eager to enter into in agreement with me. I am going to try to make this work. I've been attracted to him for a while now, and I think we make a good match."

"Good for you." Sirius said, wanting to pout or throw a fit.

"You..." Remus took a deep breath. "You need someone younger. Mentally, you're still only twenty or so. You have fifteen years of life experience missing. This is what I meant when I said we were different people now."

"Whatever." Sirius was hurting, and nothing Remus could say was going to make him stop hurting. //Snape. He wants Snape over me. Because I've got mental problems?// Sirius gritted his teeth. //That's not what he meant, and you know it. He's got a point. You *do* need someone younger. You've got to get this ideal f Remmie out of your head. Come on...if he's wasting himself on Snape, he can't be that great a lover.//

"Please, Sirius...I'm very fond of Severus."

"He was going to turn you over to the Dementors!"

"Only because he thought I was dangerous. He was doing what was, in his mind, the right thing."

"you're going to defend him no matter what I say, aren't you?" Sirius shook his head, amazed.

"Most likely, yes." Remus nodded. "I don't have much in my life anymore, Sirius. Severus makes me happy. I would very much like to be happy."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. You deserve to be happy." Sirius grumbled. //Why does my life suck so badly?//

"You will find someone, I swear to you." Remus said. "You deserve to be happy also."

"Then why the hell can't we be happy together?" Sirius whirled on Remus. "Look, I know what your answer is. But I'm still pissed. I want you, and I can't just turn that off. You've just got to let me deal with the fact that you'd rather be with Snape then me."

"Then deal with it please, so we can enjoy our time together." Remus squeezed Sirius' arm again. "Now let's just enjoy dinner..."

***

Sirius nearly collapsed into bed, feeling exhausted and still upset. He heard a loud squeak from underneath him, and rolled off of the large lump he had lain down on. It was Harry, already in bed.

"Sorry!" Sirius said, rolling over and giving a sheepish grin. 

"No problem." Harry sat up, and Sirius gave a small hiss. Harry was shirtless. //Shit. Harry *did* grow up!// Sirius felt himself thinking thoughts he shouldn't be having. //Seventeen year old godson...not just legal sex kitten.// But Sirius couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight of Harry's sleek, bare chest. //Stop it...stop it...and I have to sleep next to him? Great. Knowing my luck, I'll wake up humping his leg.// Sirius just nodded in Harry's direction.

"Well...good night." He said, turning over and looking at the wall.

"So...did you talk to Remus about whatever it was you were going to talk to him about?"

"Yup. It's all good. Good night." Sirius really wanted to go to sleep. But then Harry snuggled up close to him, throwing one arm around Sirius' waist. //Oh...this is gonna be great. He's bringing whatever happens onto himself...// Fifteen years with nothing, and now he had a half naked young man in his bed. It was going to be a long, long night. //This isn't gonna be good.//

And those were Sirius' last coherent thoughts of the night. 

~~~~~~

Hmmm....things start to heat up!


	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
  
  
  
  


Warning: Slash. Age difference. Beware.

  
  


Dedication: For Chris (not my boyfriend) for ordering from that stupid company and keeping me stuck at work till 11. 

  
  


Author's Note: Short, but I am tired and stinky from work. I wanted to get this done though, so here it is. Enjoy!

  
  


Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Eight

  
  


Harry didn't know what to do now. Sirius had immediately fallen asleep, and now the sounds of his light snoring filled the room. Harry rolled over, trying to work out a plan in his mind. He could always pretend to have a dream...but Sirius might not wake up. A nightmare? Maybe he should try the vulnerable approach...That seemed the safest way of going about things.

  
  


//How long do I give it?// Harry sighed, turning on to his back. He wondered if Lupin was asleep yet. He wouldn't want to have him rushing in...that would ruin everything. //But I want to make sure I wake Sirius up...//

  
  


This was turning out to be harder then he had thought it would be. Finally, he waited about half an hour, and then started tossing and turning, whimpering slightly. This had to seem realistic. He thrashed about, increasing the volume of his distress. His eyes were closed, but he could feel Sirius moving next to him.

  
  


"Harry?" His voice was soft and hesitant. Harry felt a gentle hand on his arm, and he shot up, breathing heavily.

  
  


"I...what...." Harry looked around wildly, hoping he looked properly frightened.

  
  


"I think you were having a bad dream." Sirius said, sounding concerned.

  
  


"Yeah...yeah, I think I was." Harry rubbed at his head, sniffling a bit. //This has to sound really good.// "I don't really remember it."

  
  


"It's okay." Sirius placed a hand comfortingly on Harry's back. His bare back. Harry shuddered slightly at the feel of skin on skin contact. "Can I get you anything? Do anything...?" Sirius was quite concerned. Which was perfect.

  
  


"I...I just..." Harry shuddered, and turned to Sirius, resting his head on his godfather's shoulder. Sirius' arms went around him, holding him closely. 

  
  


"It's okay. It's okay Harry." Sirius rubbed his back, talking softly. Harry snuggled up close, breathing in Sirius' scent. It was spicy and *very* heady. "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

  
  


"No." Harry shook his head, as Sirius' hands stilled on his back. "I can't remember it. I woke up too quick..."

  
  


"That's okay. It's probably better that way." Sirius kissed the top of his head, and Harry felt that he would melt. //This is working great...now I just have to step things up a notch.//

  
  


"It's just been tough." Harry continued. "I don't know."

  
  


"It's been tough for all of us." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head again, and rested his forehead there.

  
  


"I feel so alone sometimes, you know?"

  
  


"Yeah. You and me both kid, you and me both." 

  
  


"I wish it would stop." Harry sighed, realizing that this wasn't all an act. He did find himself feeling alone quite a bit. But it was hard to talk about these sorts of things. 

  
  


"It will, with time." 

  
  


"I hate waiting." Harry lifted his head, wide eyes watering slightly. He looked into Sirius' eyes, searching them for some sign of anything. He wondered if Sirius found him attractive or not. Did he want him? His eyes were concerned, and maybe a little of something else.

  
  


"We all do." Sirius smiled slightly, a marginal quirking of his lips.

  
  


"Sirius..." Harry sighed, gathering up his courage. Sirius' arms were around him, and he felt warm and secure. And aroused. Very, very aroused. He tilted his face, and parted his lips slightly, hoping Sirius wouldn't be able to resist. 

  
  


"Harry..." There was an almost painful note to his voice.

  
  


"Just...don't talk." Harry swallowed hard, not caring anymore. He pressed his lips to Sirius, not caring that there was no sudden response. Sirius was frozen still beneath his assault, and Harry took that as a good sign. He wasn't being pushed away, so he figured he'd made some headway. He moved his lips against Sirius', until his godfather pushed him away.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, breathlessly. There was some anger mixed with shock, so Harry decided to take a step back.

  
  


"H my god...I am so sorry!" Harry gasped, pulling back, hoping he looked ashamed. "I...I don't know...oh god..." He looked away, shuddering.

  
  


"No! No...it's okay!" Sirius was panicking now. "You...it was a natural reaction. Calm down, Harry, it's okay..."

  
  


"I just screwed up really bad, didn't I?" Harry buried his head in his hands, wondering if maybe he should start crying.

  
  


"No, no you didn't." Sirius took him by the shoulders, and forced him to look up. "It was just something that happened. No one got hurt, it's no big deal."

  
  


"Are you sure?" Harry swallowed hard, trying to make his eyes look as big and innocent as he could.

  
  


"Yeah I'm sure. Nothing happened. It was a kiss. It wasn't even an open mouth kiss. It was no big deal."

  
  


"I feel awful." Harry sighed. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch...."

  
  


"No!" Sirius shook his head. "It's fine."

  
  


"Okay." Harry settled back down, feeling foolish. //Damn, that didn't work.// He didn't know what to do now. Sirius lay down as well, back to his godson. Harry was a mess. And he did feel a little embarrassed. But this didn't change things. He still wanted Sirius. And he would get him, one way or another.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
  
  
  


Warning: Nothing to graphic here

  
  


Dedication: This is for everyone who waited so damn patiently for his to be continued.

  
  


Author's Note: Ah, so tangled...And we get Remus' POV here! Yay!

  
  


Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Nine

  
  


"Professor? I mean...Remus?"

  
  


"Hmmm?" Remus looked up from the Dailey Prophet, thoughts somewhat scattered. Harry was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking rather perplexed. He had seemed a bit confused and quiet the previous day as well. Sirius was out grocery shopping, and was still acting uncomfortable around his friend.

  
  


"Can I talk to you? I sort of have a problem..." Harry shuffled into the kitchen, and sat down wearily in a chair.

  
  


"Of course." Remus folded up the paper, and cocked his head at Harry. "Is everything all right?"

  
  


"No." The young man shook his head, sighing. "Look...you can't tell anybody any of this, okay?"

  
  


"Of course Harry." Remus nodded. "I will keep whatever you tell me in close confidence."

  
  


"All right." He sighed again, green eyes dragging up to slowly meet Remus'. "I...I like Sirius."

  
  


"All right." Remus nodded, not sure where this was going. He knew there had to be more to that sentence, he would just have to wait for it.

  
  


"No, I mean I really *like* him. I know it's sort of sick because he's my godfather and a lot older then me..."

  
  


"Oh!" Remus smiled, realizing what Harry was saying. "Oh." He wasn't sure how to react. This had certainly caught him b surprise. "Well. He's only older then you physically, Harry." Remus explained. "Mentally...mentally he's not much more advanced then you are. I'd say you're both on the same maturity level, actually." 

  
  


"Yeah?" Harry leaned forward. "But um... I don't think he really likes me that way."

  
  


"Well...I don't think he thinks of you in that context." Remus said, pursing his lips. "He thinks of you as his godson. And...well..." Here's where things got tricky. "He hasn't quite moved on. From things that happened before..."

  
  


"He's still hung up on ...someone." Harry finished quickly, averting his eyes guiltily.

  
  


"Sirius told you, then?" Remus asked, quietly. "About us?"

  
  


"Yeah." Harry nodded. "He told me not to say anything..."

  
  


"Oh, honestly. I don't care if you know or not." Remus shook his head, chuckling softly. What a fine mess this was turning out to be. //Well, I did tell Sirius he should look for someone younger. And Harry...well, I think perhaps it could work.//

  
  


"He's still sort of messed up, isn't he?"

  
  


"He always will be." Remus frowned thoughtfully. "But...I believe he needs to move on. We've talked about it, a few times actually."

  
  


"Yeah. You're seeing somebody, right? Sirius wouldn't tell me who..."

  
  


"Yes. I'm involved, but it's with someone Sirius' doesn't approve of. I honestly don't see how it's any of his business, though."

  
  


"Neither do I." Harry shook his head. "I told him it's your life, you can do what you want."

  
  


"Precisely. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you." Remus softened his words with a smile. "I'm really not certain how you'd go about expressing your interest in Sirius."

  
  


"Whatever you come up with will be better then what I tried." Harry buried his head in his hands, the scent of shame wafting off of him strongly.

  
  


"Oh?"

  
  


"I...I kissed him last night. It was stupid, and I don't really want to get into the details but...he pushed me away."

  
  


"Ah." Remus nodded. "Ah! Is that why you were so keen on sleeping in his room?"

  
  


"Yeah..." Harry flushed, averting his eyes again.

  
  


"Relax Harry...I was young once too, you know." He smiled, patting Harry's hand in a paternal gesture. "I think you're going to have to be very blunt with Sirius. Just come out and tell him."

  
  


"I can't do that!" Harry shrieked, eyes wide. "What if he really doesn't look at me that way at all? Do you have any idea how awkward that's going to be?"

  
  


"Yes, I do." Remus nodded. "But believe me, sometimes it's the only way. I...I know, it can be hard, working up the courage to confess you've feelings for someone."

  
  


"Yeah?" Harry looked up, and Remus felt awful when he sw the pain and confusion in Harry's eyes. //He's very worked up over this...why does Sirius have o be so hung up on me? If it weren't for that, I'm certain he'd see what a wonderful opportunity Harry is presenting to him.//

  
  


"Yes. My current partner...well, let's just say it took me about a year to actually approach him. And I was shot down." Remus gave a small laugh, remembering the cold look Severus had first given him. "But I was persistent. The only reason he agreed to have dinner with me in the first place was to shut me up."

  
  


"Don't say that." Harry said, smiling a little.

  
  


"No, it's true. His exact words were: 'Dear god Remus, if you will leave me alone then fine, I'll have dinner with you.' But thankfully, dinner went rather well."

  
  


"That's good. So I should just hound Sirius until he goes out with me?" Harry asked with a quirk to his lips.

  
  


"Not exactly. But feel him out a bit..."

  
  


"I'm awful at that." Harry shook his head. "Er...could you? Maybe?"

  
  


"Would you like me to talk to him?" Remus nodded, smiling. "I'll feel him out for you, then. And don't worry, I won't be obvious about it. I had to do the same thing for your parents, actually..." 

  
  


"Thank you so much!" Harry was practically beaming, and Remus felt better. 

  
  


"It's not a problem. I'll talk to him when he gets back...but right now I have a letter to write." He wasn't going to let his relationship with Severus slip. He wouldn't put it past the man to drop the whole thing, simply because Remus wasn't around. 

  
  


"Let me know how it goes." Harry said, bounding up and jogging back off to his room. Remus laughed to himself, before getting out his supplies. He would do whatever he could to help Harry. Because he had a feeling it would help Sirius, as well.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter Ten

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Still slashy

  
  


Dedication: To all of you who waited for it!

  
  


Authors Note: I realized half of the first posting of this chapter was cut off...here it is, fixed and reposted!

  
  
  
  


Compromising Circumstances

Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


Sirius folded his arms, frowning in Remus' general direction. His friend had suggested that they go out, just the two of them, and settle the air. The ex prisoner thought it was a horrible idea, but had agreed out of a desire to make Remus happy. Now they were sitting in a small Italian restaurant, in a booth a bit removed from the main dining area.

  
  


"Well, this is nice." Remus said, smiling openly. Sirius knew that smile. It was the sort of vague, cheerful one that meant bad news was coming. Or that Remus was hiding something.

  
  


"Yeah." He agreed, deciding he wasn't going to make things difficult. "So..."

  
  


"You and Harry seem to be getting on splendidly."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah we are. Oh, hey...I never told you any of those funny stories I said I would..." At least talking about Harry wasn't talking about Snape. Which he knew they were there to talk about.

  
  


"No, you didn't." Remus' voice was encouraging.

  
  


"Most recent one...I came down one night, not too long ago, to get a midnight snack...guess what I find on the living room table?"

  
  


"I can't imagine."

  
  


"Porno mag." Sirius shook his head, laughing a little. "Just sitting right there, plain as day...I tell you..."

  
  


"Pornography?" Remus' eyes sparkled with laughter, and he had to cover his mouth. "What did you do?"

  
  


"Honestly?" Sirius gave a wry grin. "I flipped through it...wasn't bad, wasn't bad at all. Then I just out it down and went to bed."

  
  


"Oh really?" Remus raised his eyebrows, as if not believing Sirius' claim.

  
  


"Yes, really. I'm not so desperate that I'm going to do *that* with Harry in the next room. Besides, I've got my own porn."

  
  


"Well, at least it's good to know that Harry's a healthy young man."

  
  


"Oh yeah...little too healthy." Sirius shook his head, remembering the kiss.

  
  


"Oh?" Polite interest. Sirius was well acquainted with that tone and facial expression. It seemed fake on most people-and most people took it as fake on Remus-but it was sincere.

  
  


"Harry...harry had a nightmare last night. And...when he woke up, he was all out of it, and we talked, and then...aw hell, Remmie, he kissed me." Sirius stared down at his plate, not wanting to look at Remus' face when he told him. Because he was rather certain Remus wouldn't believe him when he claimed nothing had happened. 

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yeah...I stopped it, I mean I had to!" 

  
  


"Sirius, you didn't have to do anything." The werewolf's tone was brisk and casual, as if the entire subject meant little to him.

  
  


"He's my godson...and he's only sixteen..."

  
  


"He's not a blood relative, and he's of a legal age." Remus was being dam calm about this! And hadn't Sirius thought of those arguments already? But all in all, they meant nothing. This was James' son! There was a wrongness there that Sirius just couldn't get past.

  
  


"That doesn't matter..." Sirius insisted. Remus was missing the point. Entirely.

  
  


"Then what does matter?" Remus asked, putting down his fork. He sighed, his face turning serious. Maybe he wasn't being as casual as Sirius had thought. "Let me ask you s few things."

  
  


"All right..." Sirius was a bit hesitant, but well, at least Remus was being supportive...though supportive of what, he had no idea.

  
  


"Answer me honestly. Don't worry about what I'll think, or how you'll sound. Do you find Harry attractive?" 

  
  


"Remus!" How could he answer that? Without sounding like some sort of pervert?

  
  


"What? He *is* attractive. I think he is, at any rate. He's not a child anymore, Sirius."

  
  


"I know he isn't..." Sirius sighed. Well, if Remus really wasn't going to care... "I think he's good looking. I'm very attracted to him. Merlin, when he kissed me..." He shook his head.

  
  


"I understand." Remus nodded. "You stopped him...did you really want to?"

  
  


"Honestly? I don't know." Sirius' mind was at war. The part that was connected to between his legs said no. He wanted to throw Harry down and have his wicked way with him. The more rational side of his mind thought that part was insane. Harry was his godson. James' son. And he was confused and alone and reaching out in the only way he knew. And Sirius would be a first class creep to take advantage of that.

  
  


"Think about it Sirius." Remus said, turning back to his meal. "Think about him...I really think you'd make a good pair."

  
  


"He's only sixteen!"

  
  


"And you have the mental capacity of a man not much older." Remus sighed. Sirius hated when he pointed that out to him. "If he kissed you, that shows some sort of interest on his part. Did you talk about what happened at all?"

  
  


"Not really." That had probably been a stupid thing. But Sirius had been shocked and aroused and not in any state to talk.

  
  


"Maybe you should."

  
  


"Maybe..." To be honest, Sirius wasn't very comfortable with the current conversation. He still wanted Remus. But...it was fading. 

  
  


"It would be a good idea." Remus put down his fork again, reaching across the table and placing his hands over Sirius'. "You deserve to be happy, and I think Harry could make you happy."

  
  


"Maybe...maybe he could." Sirius nodded, his hands wanting to jerk away from Remus' touch. Or to twist around, clasp them in his own... "I don't know. I guess....I mean, I don't have any other prospects at the moment..."

  
  


"Just talk to him." Remus urged, taking back his hands. 

  
  


"I will." Sirius nodded. "Now...I guess I ought to ask you: how....how is everything?"

  
  


"It's good." Remus nodded. "I won't upset you with the details."

  
  


"No, it's okay." Sirius said, gritting his teeth. He'd have to get used to the idea. He'd have to accept it. Remus was with Snape. Remus didn't want him. Remus wanted Snape. 

  
  


"Well, there's really nothing exciting to tell you at the moment." Remus shrugged. "I sent him a letter, yesterday."

  
  


"He treats you right?"

  
  


"Yes, Sirius, he treats me well." Remus smiled, obviously amused. 

  
  


"He hasn't...tried anything has he?"

  
  


"Oh honestly Sirius!" Remus actually laughed. "You sound like....like a spinster aunt!"

  
  


"Well, I mean it." Sirius frowned. "How long have you two been going together?"

  
  


"Oh....a month or two maybe..."

  
  


"Then he better not have tried anything." Sirius said. That was far too early. And Sirius had no desire to see Remus get hurt. He had a feeling it would be like Snape to get a bit of tail and then run.

  
  


"He hasn't." Remus assured Sirius. But then added, quietly. "I have though..."

  
  


"Remus!"

  
  


"What?" Remus laughed, shrugging. "I'm a grown man. Oh, do relax, we haven't slept together." Sirius could read the disappointment in Remus' tone. "But...well, we've gone beyond formalities."

  
  


"Okay, you can stop with the details!" It wasn't something he wanted to think about. Whatever Remus and Snape did behind closed doors would stay there.

  
  


"All right...but you said..."

  
  


:Forget what I said!" Sirius laughed as well, though, feeling a bit better. They were still friends. No matter what, they were still friends. It felt good to know that. And if he couldn't have Remus as a lover, friends was more then enough to make him happy. Things were lookin a bit better now. And he would talk to harry. Maybe there was something behind that kiss. And Harry *was* funny, and sweet, and attractive...yes, things were looking up. Harry was waiting at home, and now he was enjoying a good dinner with a good friend. All in all, life was good.

  
  


"But...Remmie, I need to ask...is he *any* good at...whatever it is you guys do?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
  


Dedication: To tara, for forcing me to write this. Do you have any idea how many things wouldn't get written, if not for you? And for my lovely wife Kitten.

  
  


Author's Note: Life is hell, it's hard for me to update. But I am determined to finish all of my stories, come hell or high water.

  
  


Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry was, to the say the least, surprised when Sirius knocked on his bedroom door around nine or so in the evening. He was stretched out on his bed, reading. He jumped up though, twisting to look over his shoulder and call Sirius in.

  
  


"Hey." His godfather, slipped in the room, looking rather nervous. Harry bit his lower lip. Remus must have talked to him. So this was it. He found he almost didn't want to know the outcome of the little talk. He swallowed, finding his mouth was suddenly dry. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, and he forced them to calm.

  
  


"Hi." He said, hoping he sounded more casual then he thought he did.

  
  


"Studying?" Sirius asked, just sort of standing in the doorway.

  
  


"Yeah." Harry nodded. "You can, you know, actually come in. If you want."

  
  


"Oh! Yeah." Sirius laughed a little, closing the door behind him. "So..."

  
  


"You don't have to do any big lead ins or anything." Harry said, sitting up and folding his legs. "I know Remus was going to talk to you tonight."

  
  


"Yeah." Sirius just nodded, and ran a hand through his hair. Harry waited, expecting something more then just 'yeah'.

  
  


"And...?" Harry prompted. They couldn't leave it at this.

  
  


"Honestly?" Sirius looked at him, almost shyly. "I don't know."

  
  


"Okay." Well, that wasn't too bad he supposed. It was better then 'not in a million years, kid' or 'I think you're sick'. 

  
  


"I've never...I never thought of you like that." Sirius finally added. 

  
  


"Okay." Harry didn't see what that had to do with anything. "Are you now?"

  
  


"Well, obviously." Sirius said, and his voice was a bit harsher then Harry had expected. "Sorry." He amended.

  
  


"It's okay." Harry said, with a small shrug. "You can sit down."

  
  


"I know, I should, huh?" Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. There was this awkwardness that harry decided he really didn't like. He hadn't wanted this. He had just wanted Sirius...as more then just a guardian figure. But now it seemed things were rather messed up.

  
  


"Look...I don't...i don't want anything to be weird." Harry said, worrying at his lower lip. 

  
  


"I know you don't." Sirius agreed. "And neither do I. But...I'm not good at this sort of stuff anymore. And it's a damn messed up situation."

  
  


"I know." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

  
  


"Oh, don't be sorry." Sirius waved his hand vaguely. "This...we can deal with this."

  
  


"Deal with it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"You know what I mean." Sirius said. "We can work through this."

"How do you want to?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck. There was a very severe lack of not looking at each other.

  
  


"I don't know." Sirius said, and Harry could tell he meant it.

  
  


"Well, do you...er...like me? At all?"

  
  


"Of course I like you Harry...but I know you mean in 'that' way." Sirius sighed. "I don't know."

  
  


"We should probably find that out, before we do anything else." Harry pointed out, logically. He was trying to remain calm, and not leap up and strange Sirius for making things so much harder then they were.

  
  


"And how do you suggest that, hmm?" Sirius asked, finally actually looking at Harry.

  
  


"The normal way is a date." Harry said, reaching up to tuck back a bit of Sirius' hair that had fallen in his face.

  
  


"You want to go out on a date?" Sirius looked at him as though he had two head.

  
  


"Well, that's usually how it's done, isn't it? Two people like each other-or think they might. They go out, to see if everything goes well." 

  
  


"I just think you and me on a date would be really weird." Sirius said, shrugging.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because you're my godson, and you're just barely legal, and you're James' son." Sirius explained.

  
  


"Oh. Well, when you put it that way, yeah it's sort of weird." Harry sighed. It was an awful situation. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't *mean* to fall in like with you."

  
  


"I know you didn't. Did you just say 'fall in like'?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"Yeah. Because that's what happened." Harry blushed a little. "I really like you, and I really want to see if...you know. We can make anything of this." 

  
  


"Where would we go?" Sirius asked.

  
  


"Dinner?" Harry suggested. "Movie...I don't know. Where do you usually take dates?"

  
  


"Honestly? To bed." Sirius shrugged. "Not much of a relationship guy."

  
  


"Oh, so you want to skip right to the sex then...I don't know, I don't usually put out on the first date..." Harry said, with a grin. He was teasing Sirius, flirting even.

  
  


"Oh no!" Sirius shook his head. "I am *not* having sex with you!"

  
  


"Then that makes a long term relationship sort of hard." Harry pointed out. He had been afraid of this. It was going to take a lot to get Sirius to look at him as dating material.

  
  


"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "I'm just not at the point where I can see myself sleeping with you. I've gotten to the point where I admit you're good looking."

  
  


"That's good." Harry said. "Look....we've already kissed. Let's try a date. If it goes horribly, I promise I'll drop it and look elsewhere." 

  
  


"That sounds...reasonable." Sirius said, nodding. "I mean, what could it hurt, right?"

  
  


"Exactly." Harry nodded, a small shiver of triumph running through him. It had worked! Sirius was coming around, finally.

  
  


"Dinner?" Sirius asked.

  
  


"Dinner's great. And it won't look too weird...I mean, people know you're my godfather. They'll just think you're taking me out regular."

  
  


"Do you have any idea how sick that is?" Sirius asked, but Harry could see the small glimmer in his eyes, and the ghost of a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

  
  


"Well, what they don't know wont hurt them. And Remus approves!" Harry pointed out. That had to mean something to Sirius.

  
  


"Yeah, merlin knows why." Sirius rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Because he's smart, and he knows what's good for you." Harry said, putting his hand on Sirius' thigh. He took a deep breath, watching his godfather's reaction.

  
  


"He likes to think that, yeah." Sirius laughed, and harry was a little surprised when he put his hand down over his. Sirius' hand was large and calloused, but it felt good over his own.

  
  


"Tomorrow?" Harry asked, hopefully.

  
  


"Yeah, tomorrow." Sirius agreed. "There's this pretty good burger joint not to far."

  
  


"That's fine." Harry said. He didn't care where they went, just as long as they actually went. He turned his and over under Sirius', twining their fingers together. His mouth was all dry again, and the butterflies were back in his stomach.

  
  


"So we'll do it tomorrow." Sirius said, rubbing his thumb over Harry's palm.

  
  


"Yeah." Harry nodded, licking his lips.

  
  


"Hey...hold off on the seductive shit until the actual date, huh?" Sirius said, chuckling and pulling his hand back..

  
  


"Sorry." Harry said, blushing.

  
  


"Don't be sorry, just save it for tomorrow." Sirius tousled his hair, and stood up. "I'll let you get back to your studying. I'm gonna have a beer and then go to sleep. You still letting Moony have your room?"

  
  


"Oh! Yeah..." Harry had nearly forgotten.

  
  


"Then I'm taking the couch, cause if we're going on a date then I'm not sleeping next to you."

  
  


"Aw...why not?" Harry grinned.

  
  


"Because I know how the mind of a sixteen year old works." Sirius said, returning the grin.

  
  


"Good night then." Harry said, trying to fight his nerves.

  
  


"Good night." And Sirius was gone, and Harry fell back on the bed not sure what he was feeling. Happy, certainly. Elated, quite possibly. They were going on a date. A real, honest to merlin date.

  
  


What was he going to wear?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Dedication: For Tara. I won't burden you with it, I'll just let you read it.

Author's Note: Here we go, later then I'd planned. Love these AU stories…here we get The Date. Enjoy!

Compromising Circumstances

Chapter Twelve

A date. Sirius hadn't been on a date in years. Let alone with his just legal godson. James would kill him. James would tie him down and flay him alive if he knew. Why was Sirius doing this again? Because Harry had pushed and pushed and pushed and…

//Knock it off. It's not all his fault. It's Remus' fault to.// Sirius refused to take an part of the blame. Oh, certainly he'd *agreed* to the date, but only at their urgings. Now he was regretting it. Especially considering the smug smile that Remus had adopted upon finding out their plans.

The bastard had even offered to double. Sirius had, of course, refused. He would *not* suffer through that. It was bad enough he was taking Harry out like this, he wasn't' going to be mocked throughout.

He had to stop looking at it this way. He *did* find Harry attractive, even though he felt rather dirty doing so. And he had agreed. He could try and enjoy it. It was just hard to look at Harry as anything other then his godson. But tonight-in an hour or so, really-he'd have to look at him as a date. Which wasn't a good idea.

//Do *not* make a move on him.// Sirius told himself firmly. That would be disastrous. He had to take this easy. Which would be difficult. 

//Just finish getting ready.// He told himself, pulling on his shirt. He ran a brush through his hair, looking at himself closely in the mirror. //I'm not what I used to be, but I'm not bad.// He decided, frowning. Where had all the lines come from? //Why does Harry want me? Why can't he like someone his own age?// 

It just didn't make sense to him. But he had agreed, and they'd do this. And they'd 'see what happened'. Whatever that meant.

//Half an hour to kill.// Sirius glanced at his watch. He heard a knock at his door, and turned. "Come in…?"

"Just thought I'd see how you were doing."

Remus. With that smug, self satisfied little smile. He was so damn proud.

"Fine." Sirius said. "I didn't encounter any major problems getting dressed…" 

"Why are you so nasty?" Remus asked, tilting his head as he sat down on Sirius' bed.

"Just nervous, I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh, it's just Harry."

"Which is why the nervousness." Sirius said, folding his arms. "Moony….he's my *godson*."

"I know." Remus nodded. "But I really think this will be good for both of you."

"Because I've got the mental capacity of a kid, you've told me." That came out a little bit harsher then Sirius had intended. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Remus said, dismissing it. "But yes, mentally you are closer to Harry's level. I think you'll have a good time. Just take it easy, and don't get so worked up over it."

"I'll try…" 

"Everything will be fine." Remus assured him.   
  
"Yeah…"

But Sirius was still nervous. This was his first date in how long? Longer then he cared to remember. And it was with Harry.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Sirius said, giving himself one final look in the mirror. He left, wanting very much to shake Remus until he stopped smirking like that. Smirks were unbecoming on the werewolf. 

Harry was waiting for him in the living room. He stood up as Sirius walked into the room, looking as nervous as Sirius felt.

"Ready?" He asked, looking his godson over. He *was* good looking. The similarities to James were a bit of a throw off, though.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, offering up a rather weak smile. //Not so sure of himself now.// Of course not. This wasn't just talking, this was going out on an actual, honest to god date. Opening the apartment door for Harry, Sirius decided that this was going to be pure hell.

***

"…Told him I didn't really care."

Sirius wasn't paying attention to a word Harry was saying. That wasn't a good sign. He was staring at his plate, picking at his food. It wasn't a *bad* date, it was just strange.

"Hey!" Harry waved his hand in front of Sirius' face. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, sorry." Sirius shook his head, and smiled. "Nah, I was about a million miles away, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

An awkward silence followed. There had been a lot of those. 

"This isn't going all that well." Sirius said, voicing what he was certain they were both saying.

"I've had worse." Harry shrugged. "I too out Hannah Abbot once, and I knocked my soup into her lap. Not that it mattered much."

"That's pretty bad." Sirius agreed. "Yeah, I took a girl out once and we didn't talk at all. I dropped her off, and I figured I'd try for kiss anyway. I got a mouthful of hair and a knee in my groin."

"Oh, not good." Harry flinched. "Well, I promise if you try to kick me I won't hurt you."

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Well, things were improving. A little bit, anyway. Or they had been. Now it was back to strained silence. They'd known this, though. They'd known it was going to be odd and awkward. But knowing and experiencing were two different things.

"I think we're doing this the wrong way." Harry finally said, pushing away his plate of half eaten food.

"I'm gonna agree with you." Sirius nodded. 'But I'd like to know what you think the 'right' way would be."

"Forget about 'dates'." Harry said, leaning forward as he spoke. "Forget about dating, and all that sort of stuff. We shouldn't have tried to change anything, everything was fine. Just, you know. With the whole 'liking' thing added in."

"So what? Just keep on normally and throw in a little snogging now and again?" Sirius gave a little laugh. It sounded ridiculous to him.

"Something like that." Harry flushed. "Look, let's just get out of here. Go for a walk, or something."

"Okay." Sirius called over the waiter, and paid. He had Harry left, and began strolling down the street.

"See?" Harry said, twining his fingers in Sirius'. "This is better."

"Yeah, it is." He had to admit his godson was right. This was much better then that weird, pseudo-conversation in the restaurant. Of course, Harry holding his hand like this was something new. Not exactly *bad*, just different. And it sent small, almost forgotten tremors up his arm.

"Good." Harry said, giving Sirius' hand a squeeze. "And don't make yourself talk, just to fill up the quiet."

"I don't do that."

"Yeah, you do." Harry nodded. "There can be quiet, it's fine. Just as long as it's not weird quiet."

  
"Define 'weird'?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"All heavy and 'what now?' We don't need to have that." Harry moved closer, their sides pressed together as they walked. 

"Nah, I guess we don't." Sirius agreed, This was starting to go better then he'd expected. Much better, really. They walked in silence for awhile, and Sirius tried very hard not to think about how bizarre the situation was. Eventually, they found themselves back outside the apartment building.

"Here we are." Harry said, pausing.

"Yeah, this is us." Sirius agreed. He was *very* familiar with that look in Harry's eyes. Though not generally from Harry. 

"I bet Remus is waiting up for us." 

"I bet he is."

"We'd better get our goodnight's out of the way now, huh?" Harry licked his lips. 

'Who say's there's going to be goodnights?" Sirius let a teasing note creep into his voice.

"No goodnight?"

"Well, you said to forget about it being a real date…"

"Jerk." Harry laughed, and Sirius found himself laughing as well. He pulled Harry close, and slowly brought his face down level with his. 

"We'll say our goodnights." He promised, brushing his lips gently over Harry's. He didn't want to do too much, go too far. Not this soon. He felt Harry's lips part under his own, and had to draw back. His body was reaction too strongly, too quickly. He felt Harry lean forward, lingering.

"I think that's enough of a goodnight for a first date." Sirius said, placing finger over Harry's lips.

"Yeah." The younger man nodded, smiling softly against Sirius' finger. "So…?"

"So what?" Sirius asked, turning to open the door to the apartment complex.

"There gonna be a second date?"

"We'll see." Though Sirius was pretty sure there was going to be.

"Am I still sleeping in your bed tonight?"

Shit. Sirius had forgotten about that. It wasn't uncommon for him to end up in bed with a date, but for different reasons. He didn't know if he could control himself.

"Yeah. I'll take the couch though." Just to be on the safe side. Harry grinned, and Sirius felt himself flushing. //I can't help it, I've been celibate too long.// Not by choice, of course.

"All right." 

They walked in silence up to the flat, and were neither one surprised to see Remus reading a book on the couch.

"Oh." He feigned surprise. "Hello!"

"Hey Moony." Sirius said, closing the door behind Harry. 

"Hey Remus!" Harry gave a little wave and went straight to his room. "Gonna get changed for bed."

"Yeah, me too." Sirius nodded. He was tired. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was later then he'd thought. He ignored Remus and his questioning expression, heading to his room and changing quickly into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He wasn't going to give Moony the satisfaction. He heard the door open behind him, and expected to see his lycanthropic friend. It was Harry.

"Just seeing if you were done…"

"And what if I wasn't?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged. "Al right, the room's yours. Is Moony still on the couch?"

"Yeah….I think he's looking for juicy details."

"Which he's not going to get. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Sirius."

There was an awkward moment, and Sirius was very tempted to kiss him. But he knew once he did, that would be it. The kiss would lead to touching, and eventually the bed, and now was not the time for that. So he just averted his eyes, and left the room. He'd kick Remus off the couch, and try *very* hard to get some sleep.

But he had feeling sleep would be a long time coming.

~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The End

Author's Note: This is it folks. This is the Final Chapter. There is no more. The story is told, it is done. I am very glad you all enjoyed this, it turned out to be my most popular story. Thank you for being so patient with me while I finished it. This is just a short little epilogue, to warn you before hand.

Compromising Circumstances 

Chapter Thirteen

The Morning After. Harry awoke, feeling rested and content. Last night had gone *wonderfully*. Once they were out of the restaurant anyway. And they'd stopped talking. Then it had gone wonderfully.

He knew Sirius wasn't all that anxious to have a relationship with him, but that was fine. What they were doing was fine. And the kiss!

That had been an amazing kiss. Truly amazing. Harry rolled over, climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus were already eating breakfast.

"Someone slept in…" Remus said, with a small grin.

"Someone *always* sleeps in," Harry said, sitting down at the table and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. 

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Pretty good." There was a bit of silence. "Remus? How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Remus said. He had that Look. He wanted to know about last night, but he wasn't going to come put and ask. "I'm actually going to be leaving later today."

"You are?" Harry hadn't realized he'd be leaving so soon.

"Yes, as it turns out Severus has booked a bit of a trip for us. I will be dropping by again, though."

"You better," Sirius said, with a look that was more playful then menacing.

"I will. And I'll come alone."

"You'd better!" Sirius repeated, grinning. He seemed better today. More loose. Happier. Harry had to chalk that up to their date.

"I will."

"I'm gonna miss you…" Harry said. He really liked having Remus around. But…

"I'm sure both of you will have plenty to occupy yourselves," Remus said, stifling a smile.

"Hey! Watch it…" Sirius swatted Remus playfully on the arm.

"I am allowed to tease," Remus said, smiling back. "I' imagine you'd be doing the same to me."

"Yeah, I would." Sirius chuckled, and stood up. He began clearing away the table, leaving Harry to eat his late breakfast.

"So?" Remus asked, leaning close.

"What?"

"How did it go last night?"

"Fine." That was all Harry was going to say on the subject, really. It had gone fine. More then fine. It had gone well. And it was going to *go* well, as long as they kept their heads about them. 

"I'm glad," Remus said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

Sirius came back from putting the dishes in the sink and raised his eyebrow at them both. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing I'm not allowed to hear," Remus said. "If that's what you're worried about."

"All right…" Sirius said, looking none to convinced.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "He was just asking about last night. Which he knows went fine."

"And I'm happy for you both. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack." Remus got up, and headed to Harry's room where he had been staying.

"He's happy for us, huh?" Sirius asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yah, he is. Which is good."

"Let's hope everybody is."

"They will be." Though honestly Harry wasn't too sure what Ron and Hermione would think. They'd just have to get used to it, was all.

"I hope so," Sirius said again.

"Don't worry about it." Harry stood up and came around behind him, putting his arms around his godfather-turned-boyfriend. He felt Sirius place a hand over his, holding him close.

"I won't." Sirius kissed their intertwined hands, and Harry sighed. This was what it was going to be like from now on. Or as long as they kept this thing going, anyway. Which hopefully would be for a while.

"Go out tonight?" Harry asked.

"Nah." Sirius turned, brushing their lips together. "I think I want to stay in tonight…"

"That," Harry said, grinning, "sounds like a great idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin


End file.
